Inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a metal contact.
As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, the pitch between patterns formed in semiconductor devices is reduced in kind. As the integration density increases, the resolution limit of photolithographic processes may be reached, and the area available for a metal contact may also be reduced.